Back Where It Belongs
by snoozin81
Summary: ONE SHOT! She'd made it back from her exciting summer at bible camp. I'd seen her hanging out with Emma and Manny.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi if I did season six would consist of one thing…..Jaylie!

Authors Note: Sorry for the really bad grammar, punctuation, and spelling. I didn't have this Beta'ed but I'm so board I'm going to go ahead and post it.

She'd made it back from her exciting summer at bible camp. I'd seen her hanging out with Emma and Manny. There hadn't been any post cards telling me what a great time she was having, no phone calls to say she missed me, no emails saying she was on her way home, no communication whatsoever and yet I held out hope. I knew when she got back we'd be able to work things out. That she'd be able to forgive me. I knew that we'd be together again.

So, why was I watching her through the dirty glass window of The Dot? Why had she been avoiding me like the plague? Why did it still hurt so badly?

I twirled the promise ring I still wore, a nervous habit I'd managed to pick up over the summer, as I scanned the rows of tables for any possible distraction. The day was slow and business was even slower. The usual crowd of rowdy teenagers were probably preparing for school, which would be starting in just under a week. I sighed, turning around to look up at the clock behind me. An hour left in my shift and I could go home.

Boredom had begun to set in about the third week of summer vacation. Jimmy was constantly hanging out with Ashley and Ellie, Marco and Paige had gone to New York for the summer, and Craig was still doing the rock star thing in Vancouver. I'd spent most of the summer sitting at home checking empty email and voicemail boxes. My mind had constantly been on Darcy and what would happen when she got back.

The bell above the door rang out, drawing me away from my thoughts of Darcy. I looked up and there she was. She was nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she forced a small smile. The tension could have been cut with a knife as I starred at her and she starred at me. She was beautiful. Her skin was dark, tanned like the models in the Sports Illustrated swimsuit addition. Her hair was highlighted blonde from too many hours in the sun. Her lips glistened under a layer of lip-gloss and it took everything I had not to walk around the counter and press my dry, chapped lips against them.

I watched as she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bell above the door and the giggling of her two best friends. They guided her towards the back where they all sat down whispering amongst themselves. I watched from my spot behind the counter for another few seconds then begrudgingly made my way towards their table.

"What can I get you?" I asked plastering on my fake 'employee of the month' smile. The question was directed at all three girls but my eyes were locked on her. She had her head bent scanning the menu she already knew by heart.

"Salad, low fat ranch, and water." Emma replied, a smile lighting up her thin, pale face.

"Same," Manny added, with a little pout. "I've got an audition tomorrow."

"Me too," Darcy replied. After a moments thought she added, "About the salad not the audition."

Her cheeks turned a light pink as she glanced up quickly then just as quickly glanced back down. My fake smile melted into a real one. She was so darn cute when she was embarrassed. I quickly collected the menus and headed back to the front.

I watched as they laughed and chatted. Darcy's uneasiness eased as she ignored my presence and intently listened to her friends. I caught bits and pieces of the conversations, Peter and Emma had broken up, Manny had done a few small commercials and a guest spot on some soap opera, Craig had called, and Sean was coming back. None of it mattered, at least not to me. I wanted Darcy's gossip or maybe I didn't. Maybe I just wanted to know she was okay, that we would be okay.

I sighed glancing back at their table once more before disappearing into the back to grab the restocking supplies. I figured while it was slow I might as well make myself useful. When I came back out Darcy was sitting at the counter and there was no sign of Emma and Manny. I could feel my palms begin to sweat as I walked over and stood in front of her.

"Hey," I said barely above a whisper as I grabbed the salt and peppershakers and began to fill them.

"Hey," She said in the same low voice I'd used.

An awkward silence fell between us and when I finally couldn't take it anymore I asked, "So, how was your summer?"

She shrugged her shoulders and for a minutes I thought that was the end of it but then she finally spoke, "I wanted to call, or write but I couldn't. I needed to figure some things out first, you know on my own. I missed you, Spin."

Ah, the words I'd been dying to hear all summer. There were a million things I wanted to say starting with 'I'm sorry' but at that very second I was at a loss for words. She looked up at me expectantly; waiting for me to say something, anything, and all I could do was nod.

"I should go." She replied with a weak smile.

I could see the hurt in her eyes and I mentally kicked myself. Over the summer I'd said many, many times that if she'd forgive me I'd never hurt her again. It'd taken me only two minutes to break that promise. This girl was far to good for me.

"Darcy, wait." I called out as she pushed open the door causing that stupid bell to jingle again. She stopped and turned around locking her eyes on mine. I smiled, "I missed you too."

Her face lit up, like a little kid who's found their way into a candy store. It melted my heart. Just knowing I could still cause that kind of reaction gave me the hope I'd thought was lost. Her eyes shinned with the possibility that she still might be able to forgive me.

"Maybe we can talk later?" She asked a little unsure of herself.

I shook my head yes before replying, "I'm off in fifteen minutes. Meet me at the park?"

"I'll be there." She replied as she backed out the door her eyes never leaving mine.

I smiled, one of those giddy ones that say 'go ahead and try to bring me down' as I finished filling up the salt and peppershakers. I knew deep down inside that things were going to work out. I had faith that by the end of the day I'd be one step closer to the perfect senior year. I knew by the end of the day the ring I'd been wearing on a chain around my neck since the end of May would be right back where it belonged, on Darcy's finger.


End file.
